Regalo
by kierinahana
Summary: esta pequeña historia es sobre la familia uchiha y un pequeño conflicto entre sasuke y su hijo a causa del pequeñp Minato Namikaze. espero sea de su agrado y espara pedir perdon por el retraso en mis historias


°.*.° Regalo °.*.°

Itachi Uchiha Hyuuga con sus tan solo dos años de edad, no sabía la importancia de su existencia para sus padres, de tal forma que era tan inocente que se dejaba llevar por lo que Minato le decía, si el pequeño de seis años no dejo de molestarlo esa tarde en el parque diciéndole que su padre era muy raro, que tal vez no lo quería, pues la mayoría de los padres eran cariñosos y les compraban lo que sus hijos pedían.

La ida que Minato le dio, le estaba destrozando el corazón, pues era verdad su padre pocas veces lo abrazaba, casi nunca le regalaba juguetes no al grado que lo hacia Narudo (Naruto) sama con su amigo, hasta Zikamu (Shikamaru, pues el pequeño no pronunciaba bien algunos nombres y palabras) sama se portaba muy cariñoso con Asuma, así que llego a la conclusión que su padre no lo amaba.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó ocultándose de sus padres, se escondió en su armario mientras su angustiada madre lo llamaba pues aun que el pequeño heredo su timidez, sin olvidar su amor por el silencio y la tranquilidad, el hecho de que el pequeño no estuviera en ningún lugar donde el acostumbraba jugar la inquietaba.

Dieron las 5 de la tarde y el pequeño seguía oculto pues las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro mientras el dolor en su corazón se incrementaba, en unos pocos minutos el líder ANBU estaría por llegar a su hogar.

Sasuke Uchiha al entrara al territorio Uchiha el ambiente se sentía extraño, con nostalgia su cuerpo se tenso, así que su corazón le dicto que corriera que algo no estaba bien. En cuanto estuvo en frente de su casa, se sintió un poco más intranquilo al darse cuenta que las luces de su hogar estaban total mente apagadas, eso causo mucho mayor daño ya en su mente nubla por la preocupación.

Decidió entrara a su casa y no encontró a su esposa, pero en la mesa había una nota de su amada esposa en la que le informaba que había salido en busca de su pequeño, eso lo sorprendió pero se tranquilo al pensar que su esposa había dejado al pequeño en la mansión Hyuuga para que jugara con sus primos y no se aburriera en casa.

El silencio lo perturbaba así que se dirigió a darse una ducha para poder relajarse y olvidar toda la angustia momentánea que sintió. Después de eso Sasuke salió corriendo a si a la habitación de el pequeño, cuando entro la luz estaba apagada y ante sus ojos no había nadie, pero el chakra del pequeño se sentía, a sus oídos llego un pequeño sollozo que provenía del armario, se acerco lentamente pues su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo a que algo malo le ocurriera a su brillo de luna como le llamaba en secreto.

Abrió la puerta y la imagen lo destrozo pues en ella vio a Itachi sentado abrazando un pequeño perro de felpa y su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, con los ojos cerrados, se acerco temeroso y lo tomo en brazos.

Se dirigió a la cama de su hijo donde se sentó a un con Itachi en sus brazos, el pequeño no dejaba de llorar y de aferrarse al muñeco, Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, así que solo lo consoló en silencio esperando a que su esposa regresara pues tenían muchas cosas que aclarar, sin olvidar que estaba molesto con ella como dejar a su hijo olvidado.

El considero que el llanto del menor se debía al descuido de su madre, por eso ella pagaría las lágrimas que derramaba el pequeño. Mientras que la madre de Itachi se encontraba buscando con desesperación a su pequeño con el Byakugan, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro no solo por la pérdida del pequeño sin no por el hecho de que su mente la perturbaba por imágenes de su retoño sufriendo y llorando, no estaba lejos se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la mansión Uchiha.

Su alma volvió a la calma y respiro tranquilamente cuando reviso dentro de la mansión y lo calizo los chakras de su esposo y de su hijo, así que corrió con la mayor desesperación pues Sasuke Uchiha la escucharía, como se le ocurría llevarse al pequeño sin infórmale antes, pues se la paso buscándolo por más de una hora, si había buscado al pequeño por todos lados, sin olvidar que reviso su casa y los lugares que su hijo disfrutaba en el territorio Uchiha.

En cuanto entro solo pudo ver con molestia a su marido pues la angustia que sintió por una hora la había agotado mentalmente sin olvidar que su corazón estaba muy aturdido y con una extraña sensación la embarga. La mirada que le di Sasuke la confundió pero su corazón termino por romperse al ver a su pequeño en brazos de su padre con los ojos fuerte mente cerrados mientras sus manos abrazan con desesperación a su muñeco.

**Sasuke por que no me dijiste que te llevarías Itachi no vez que estaba angustiada** – Hinata

**De que hablas tú fuiste la que lo olvido**– Sasuke

**He…** - Hinata se vio interrumpida por la mirada destrozada de su razón de vida.

En cuanto el pequeño escucho la voz dulce de su madre, abrió los ojos, la miro con desesperación, estiro sus brazos en busca de consuelo y su cariño, pues el tiempo que estuvo con su padre este no le hablo, tampoco lo acaricio y ningún beso, así que su maltrecho corazón confirmaba lo que Minato le dijo.

Hinata tomo al pequeño mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien, los sollozos se incrementaron mientras la mirada desesperada de un moreno que se sentía excluido del corazón de su pequeño pues te solo temblaba mientras estaba en sus brazos, pero cuando su madre lo tomo el solo se desahogo y se dejo consolar.

**Amor dime que paso **– Hinata [mientras acariciaba la espalda del pequeño que tenía escondido su rostro en el pecho de su madre, mientras su pequeñas manos se sujetaban a ella con fuerza para no dejarla escapar]

El pequeño balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, pero tembló mas cuando su padre hablo patra preguntarle qué fue lo que ocurrió por lo que Hinata entendió que el culpable fue Sasuke.

**Sasuke que le hiciste a Itachi **– Hinata hablo con enfado pues aun que amara Sasuke el pequeño Itachi era su vida.

**De que hablas yo no le hice nada, tú lo dejaste en la casa y yo lo encontré llorando** – Sasuke [estaba molesto pues su esposa lo está culpando cuando ella fue la culpable del daño de su hijo]

**Me la pase buscándolo, pues no lo encontré dentro de la c****asa** – Hinata

**Itachi mírame y dime que es lo que paso** – Sasuke

El pequeño solo negó su padre volvió hablar fuerte mente por lo que el pequeño tuvo que darle la cara y mostrar los estragos de su llanto.

**Aro si dinos que paso por que estas llorando** – Sasuke

El pequeño volvió a cerrar sus ojos, para no enfrentar la mirada de su padre y hablo titubeante, con miedo y duda, no quería que se molestara más de lo que ya estaba y tampoco quería que se enojara con su madre, ella no tenía la culpa pues ella siempre lo abrazaba y lo protegía de todo, así que se aferro mas a sus brazos, mientras decía.

**Tú no me quieres** - Itachi

Sasuke no supo que decir, aquellas palabras lo desarmaron, como su hijo pensaba eso, si él era junto a su madre el centro de su vida los que lo rescataron de su soledad, lo liberaron de sus demonios y trajeron luz a su oscura existencia.

**Amor puedes decirme por qué crees que tu padre no te quiere** – Hinata mientras acariciaba el rostro de su pequeño para darle valor, pero sobre todo para quitar con sus carisias aquellas marcas de dolor de su bebe, pues el solo tenía dos años.

**Iato dice que papa no me quiere** – Itachi

Sasuke al escuchar aquella palabra el deseo de golpear al padre de aquel pequeño creció en su alma pues ese niño lastimo a uno de sus tesoros asi que el Hokage tendría una muerte dolorosa, pues al pequeño revoltoso no podría lastimarlo aun que los deseos no le faltaron, pero sabía que no tenía la culpa todo era culpa de su padre.

**Amor Minato no sabe cuánto te quiere tu padre, el único que te puede decir si te quiere o no es Sasuke y nadie más, dime Itachi si Minato viene y te dice que yo no te quiero les vas a creer** – Hinata [le hablo con sinceridad con un tono maternal sin ser empalagoso pues su voz de por si es dulce]

**No, eso no lo quería tu me amas mucho** – Itachi

**Entonces porque le crees que tu padre no te ama** – Hinata

Sasuke no sabía que decirle a su pequeño pues tenía rencor por los Namikaze y su deseo de golpear alguien estaba incrementando, no quería preocupar más a su hijo.

**Oto no me le compa cosas y no me abaza** – Itachi

Cuando escucho eso comprendió que la culpa era de el por no ser mas cálido con el pequeño, pero esa era su naturaleza y si con su mujer le costaba ser amoroso con su pequeño también pero procuraba llevarlo al parque y jugar con el, leer le cuentos por las noches y sobre todo viguilar el sueño de su luna y su luz así que todo se reducía a regalos.

**Itachi** – Sasuke volvió hablar con el pequeño pero esta vez con un poco de duda

**Si yo te comprara cosas y te abrazara, entonces te amo?** – Sasuke [con demasiadas dudas]

**Hai **– Itachi

**Está bien, Hinata arréglate y arregla a Itachi iremos a comprar algunas cosas** – Sasuke

Hinata solo asiente pues en los ojos negros vio tristeza y miedo ella es la única que puede ver a través de ese abismo, por lo que se pone de pie mientras se lleva en brazos a su pequeño. En cuanto llega a una habitación de tonos azules, con juguetes en toda la habitación y con los emblemas de los clanes a los que pertenece.

Hinata lo sentó en la cama mientras buscaba entre los cajones ropa para vestir a su pequeño, despues se adentro al baño que estaba en su recamara, para preparar el baño para su esposo, pues sabía que el necesitaba relajarse y aclarar su mente.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado meditando sobre las palabras de su vástago, no quería perderlos por ser frio, Hinata aceptaba su frialdad aunque a veces veía tristeza en sus ojos cuando salían y no se comportaban como una familia, como las demás familias y parejas que caminaban junto a ellos.

Itachi creía que no lo amaba, no era un padre como los demás era reservado, poco expresivo pero siempre tenía en mente a su familia, cada misión que realizaba la terminaba lo antes posible para poder regresar a su casa, no le gustaba irse por mucho tiempo pues tenía miedo a que ellos sufrieran mientras él no estaba, así que ahora tenía que cambiar por el bien de su pequeña familia y para no perderlos.

Escucho a su mujer llamándolo, subió con una nueva meta en su vida cambiar para ellos y solo para ellos.

**Que ocurre tsuki** - Sasuke mientras toma a Hinata de la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo para poder besarla

Hinata está confundida pero al mirar sus orbes pudo comprender que su miedo a perderlos lo hace actuar de manera distinta, corresponde a su caricia y le muestra cuanto amor le tiene y que no debe de temer ella lo ama como es.

**La tina esta lista para que te relajes, mientras baño a Itachi** - Hinata mientras acariciaba su rostro

**Te ayudo** – Sasuke con una mirada diferente con mayor brillo

Ella solo asiente mientras va en busca de su hijo, los tres se adentran al baño que la pareja comparten, el pequeño no sabe lo que ocurre por lo que solo se aferra a los brazos de su madre, Sasuke decide desvestirse mientras su mujer se encarga de desvestir a Itachi, cuando los dos están listos Sasuke toma a al menor en brazos y se adentra en la bañera mientras el pequeño cierra los ojos y los abre con sorpresa al sentir el agua caliente en su pequeño cuerpo.

Busca con la mirada a su progenitora, cuando la localiza ve una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que un sonrojo que ante sus ojos la hace ver la más linda entre todas las mujer que él conoce. Pues Hinata Uchiha no dejaba su peculiar personalidad, sobre todo su manía de sonrojarse ante el hombre con el comparte su vida desde hace tres años.

Sasuke sonríe con superioridad al ver la reacción de su mujer y su sonrisa se incrementa cuando voltea la vista a Itachi quien esta sonriendo con la misma dulzura que su luna, cada vez que lo observa encuentra más similitudes entre sus dos amores, si ellos tienen una sonrisa dulce, su mirada es tierna, su cabello se parece al de sus padres, pero él considera que son mas azules como el de ella, su piel blanca y su sonrojo al estar nervioso, como no amarlo si le recuerda a su luna, le recuerda el amor de los dos, es el resultado de la unión del YIN y el YANG, si solo pudiera expresar cuanto lo ama el niño sonriera con plenitud y no tuviera esa sombra en sus ojos, pues el pequeño heredo sus ojos negros pero brillan mas, reflejan su luz, su interior como los de su madre los dos son ventanas por las cuales el puede saber todo sobre ellos.

Itachi se siente relajado, pues ve a su madre reír mientras lo baña, pero por primera vez desde que el entiende lo que ocurre a su alrededor su padre está junto a él a su hora favorita, pues también ama el agua como su madre por lo que disfruta de su hora del baño.

Siente como su padre lo sostiene entre sus brazos mientras su madre empieza a enjabonar sus cabellos, se aferra a las manos de su padre que lo abraza con mayor fuerza y calidez, siente como el agua corre por su cabeza y empieza a salpicar el agua con sus manos, mientras las carcajadas del pequeño inundan aquella pequeña habitación.

Itachi busca con la mirada su pequeño pato y su barco pues a él gusta jugar mientras su madre lo baña.

**Oka, fune, ahiru** – Itachi

Están aquí mientras se los entrega, Sasuke se sorprende al ver como su bebe se empuja para poder jugar con aquellos pequeños juguetes, su sorpresa se incrementa cuando el menor le entrega su fune invitándolo silenciosamente a que juegue con él, el comprende el mensaje y se da cuenta que el pequeño barco avienta chorros de agua al igual que el pato, pues el pequeño le moja el rostro, empezaron una guerra en la bañera, sal picando toda la habitación mientras una Hinata inclinada junto a la bañera sonreía al ver que sus ojinegros se habían reconciliado a su manera.

Hinata se vio interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que dos chorros de agua se estrellaban en su rostro, cerró los ojos por inercia mientras sus oídos escuchan las sonrisa de su esposo e hijo, cuando se limpio el rostro con la pequeña bata que tenía en sus muslo, volvió a sentir agua, esta vez no fue una pequeña cantidad si no que sintió como unos brazos muy conocidos la levantaban y la jalaban en dirección al agua.

Los tres se encontraba en la bañera ella sentada entre las piernas de su desnudo marido y su hijo sentado en sus piernas con sus dos juguetes en mano, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero de algo están seguros fue el mejor momento familiar desde el nacimiento de Itachi, desde que supieron que serian padres, desde que se entregaron el uno al otro.

Ella fue la primera en salir sus dos hombre se quedaron jugando mientras ella iba en busca de unas nuevas batas, pues las que tenía preparadas para sus amores están mojadas, en cuanto entro al baño saco a su príncipe y lo envolvió en su bata mientras que con una toalla secaba sus cabellos, Sasuke se envolvía en su bata y hablo por primeras vez.

**Hinata es mejor que te das una ducha en lo que yo me encargo de vestir a Itachi, no te vayas a resfriar** – Sasuke

Ella solo asiente, mientras observa como su azabache toma al pequeño entre sus brazos y salen en dirección de la habitación del pequeño, pues sabía que necesitaban estar solo y recuperar su relación silenciosa.

**Itachi** – Sasuke

El niño lo observa con un brillo que cautivo al padre pues era nuevo para él, todas las miradas con ese tipo de brillo siempre eran dedicadas a Hinata, se dio cuenta que todo estaba mejor, continuo con su conversación pequeña y rara.

**Donde está la ropa que Hinata dejo para ti **– Sasuke

**Ahí** – Itachi mientras señalaba a su cama

**Hmp** – Sasuke

Tomo la ropa entre sus manos y salió en dirección a su habitación, coloco al pequeño sobre su cama y se dedico a secar su cuerpo mientras el pequeño sonreía pues parece que también eredo la sensibilidad de la piel, después de tenerlo vestido, se adentro en su closet para buscar su ropa para su salida familiar, decide que esta vez necesita lucir diferente por lo que opta por ropa común, nada que ver con su traje anbu, se coloca una camisa blanca, con un pantalón negro pues es una ocasión especial para su familia.

En cuanto termina de arreglarse ve a su pequeño brincado en su cama, pero esta vez no le dice nada solo lo atrapa mientras este se encuentra en el aire, pequeño sonríe escuha ruido que proviene de la puerta del baño y de ahí ver salir a su mujer en una bata blanca y con el cabello revuelto y mojado, se acerca a ella con su hijo en brazos.

**Hinata vamos a ver televisión a al living termina de arreglarte para que salgamos a cena**r – Sasuke

**Ha****i** – Hinata

Los dos hombres salen de la habitación jugando, el pequeño tiraba de los cabellos de su padre, mientras este busca hacerle cosquillas, la oji perla se dio cuenta de que su esposo vestía diferente por lo que esta vez decidió que ella tendría que lucir acorde con sus dos hombres, escoge entre su vestimentas un vestido azul celeste obsequio de la rubia de suna, así que era la ocasión de ponérselo.

Cuando termina de arreglarse, se dirige a donde están sus caballeros para salir, su sorpresa es mayor cuando ve a sus azabaches viendo caricaturas, pues eso es lo que le gusta al menor pues a su corta edad no le interesa mucho otro tipo de programas.

Ella se acerca por atrás, pues aunque sabe que su marido ya la detecto no quiere perder la oportunidad de abrazarlo.

**Hinata, ya esta lista** – Sasuke

Mientras se deja envolver en los brazos de aquella dama dueña de su corazón, el pequeño se levanta y abraza a su madre quien le corresponde, lo toma en brazos mientras su esposo apaga la televisión y entre sus brazos lleva una pequeña chamarra, un saco para él y en el pechero de la entrada un abrigo para su mujer.

Su paseo fue el centro de atención de los aldeanos pues esta vez la imagen de la familia Uchiha era distinta el pequeño Itachi iba tomado de la mano de su padre mientras que de lado derecho sostenía la mano de su madre, el iba jugando pues trataba de correr pero las manos de sus padre lo frenaba, en un momento Itachi estuvo por caer pero sus padre no lo permitieron elevándolo, lo que causo una carcajada del pequeño cautivando no solo a sus progenitores sino a los aldeanos que lo rodeaban.

Sasuke decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlos a un restaurante elegante pues el y su mujer lucían perfectos sin olvidar al pequeño Itachi a un con sus dos años se había criado bajo las reglas de dos clanes su madre no era tan estricta en cuanto a sus modales pero aun así se los expilaba con tanto cariño que el niño solo obedecía, sin olvidar que su padre solo le hablaba en un tono fuerte y molesto si este cometía algún error en la mesa, pues el pequeño siempre mostro independencia y al comer no era la excepción puesto que trataba de comer solo aun que a veces se manchaba, pero lo hacía con calma y cuidado pues sus padres también tardaban en ingerir sus alimento.

Los tres entraron a un restaurante en el centro de la aldea desde su entrada cautivaron a los comensales pero los tres estaña acostumbrados hacer el centro de atención, pero el miembro femenino todavía se sentía incomoda por lo que el rosa en sus mejillas sea hacia presente al momento que todos la voltearon a ver cuando su esposo le retiro el abrigo.

El sentía las miradas dirigidas a su esposa, retiro la silla para que esta se sentara, el pequeño Itachi trataba de sentarse el solo pero al no lograrlo solo tuvo que estirar sus brazos para conseguir el apoyo de su padre.

La cena paso tranquila la conversación entre ellos no era necesario solo pequeñas correcciones al pequeño o para saber que ordenar, pero no mas solo miradas entre los tres para saber que pensaban o que sentía, al termino decidieron pasear un poco más, eran las 9 de la noche Sasuke decidió ir a la tienda de juguetes más grande de la aldea puesto no iba a permitir que su pequeño creyera en su falta de amor y si darle obsequios era lo que necesitaba para mostrarle que lo amaba lo aria.

Sasuke lleva a un cansado Itachi quien recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su padre mientras que a lado opuesto veía a su madre que iba tomada de la mano de su padre, el ambiente que los rodeaba les gustaba mucho, el pequeño Itachi descubrió que su padre no era como los demás padres, pero para él era el mejor porque era único.

Sonrió mientras cerrabas sus ojos para caer en brazos de Morfeo. Al entrar a la area de comercio, Hinata soltó a su marido quien se sorprendió pero que al ver que se dirigía a una tienda de bebes, se acerco a ella para sujetarla de la cintura.

**Necesitamos una frazada para cubrirlo hace un poco de frio** – Hinata mientras le sonreía, el asistió con la cabeza, los tres entraron a la tienda y Hinata fue en busca de una frazada, Sasuke en foco su vista una pequeña manta que tenía el estampado de una noche estrellada y una hermosa luna llena el le pidió a una de las encargadas que se la mostrara de cerca, la encargada se había embobado con el pelinegro este se molesto por su falta de atención y su comportamiento infantil pues esta mostraba ser mayor que él.

Después de reaccionar le entrego una frezada empaquetada, cosa que Sasuke tomo con su mano libre pues en la otra traía a su pequeño, Hinata se acerco a él con un manta azul oscuro y con otra blanca, Sasuke coloco su paquete y Hinata los que ella traía en el mostrador para que le cobraran, en cuanto salieron Hinata saco la manta que Sasuke eligió y cubrió a su pequeño que aun estaba en brazos de su padre,

Hinata acaricio el rostro del pequeño que estaba un poco frio pero al parecer este estaba feliz pues su sonrisa no se había eliminado.

Sasuke volvió a tomarla de la mano y se encamino a la juguetería ya enfrente de esta Sasuke sonrió pues el dobe del Hokage se encontraba ahí junto a su familia. El pequeño Minato hacia una rabieta pues quería un juguete que por lo visto su madre no quería comprarle, Sasuke trato de evadirlos para que los lloriqueos de el pequeño rubio no despertara a su hijo pero la escandalosa voz del Hokage le dé mostro que su plan había fracasado.

**Teme que haces aquí** – Naruto

**Hmp** – Sasuke

**Hinata chan te ves muy bonita** – Naruto mientras la veía de arriba abajo

Sakura le dio cuenta de la mirada de su esposo para la señora Uchiha por lo que lo golpeo.

**Konbanwa Sasuke kun, Hinata Chan** – Sakura

**konbanwa naruto, sakura y un Mhp** - por parte de la pareja uchiha

**El pequeño Itachi está dormido Teme** – Naruto

**Si solo espero que tu escándalo no lo despierte** – Sasuke

Hinata y Sakura se alegan de sus esposos, Hinata no comenta nada sobre lo que le comento Minato a Itachi puesto que no quería el pequeño heredero Namikaze fuera castigado, las dos mujeres conversaban sobre su experiencias como amas de casa, pero Sakura sentía envidia pues sus hombres eran unos revoltosos, siempre ocasionando problemas, sin olvidar que eran ruidosos y su amor por el ramen la exasperaban de vez en cuando.

**Hinata, Sasuke se ve tan lindo cargando a Itachi, creo que ese pequeño lo cambio mas de lo que tu ya lo habías hecho** – Sakura quien miraba al pelinegro

**Hai **– Hinata

Ella también vio a su marido pero se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba ya molesto por lo que decidió regresar junto a su familia, en eso escucho la voz de Temari saludándolo, venia con su esposo quien traía su pequeña niña de la edad de Itachi y al pequeño asuma de la mano de la rubia.

Sasuke se sentía un poco más molesto pues él pensaba compartir esa noche con su familia y no rodeado de sus amigos, lo único que agradecía es que Itachi dormía plácidamente.

**Hinata vinieron a comprar algo para Ita kun** – Temari

**Ha****i** – Hinata

**Y tu Sakura** – Temari

**Pues Minato que quería un nuevo muñeco de acción que vio en televisión y como Naruto nunca le niega nada estamos aquí y tu** – Sakura

Pues Asuma que me pidió un nuevo muñeco y tuve obligar a este vago y quería una nueva muñeca para Karura y para Kankuro y Naruto, pues pronto será el cumpleaños de el pequeño Naruto pero no puedo regalarle solo a uno así que mis sobrino me obligan a regalarle a los tres.

**Si Gaara le festejara el cumpleaños aquí, no es verdad** – Sakura

**Hai, pues espero que puedan asistir a la fiesta** – Temari

Claro Naruto no me permitiría no asistir a ver a Gaara y Minato querrá ver a Kankuro

**Si nosotros también iremos** – Ino

**Sai, Ino Konbanwa** - las tres mujeres

**Pues creo que hay reunión, pero esta vea a diferencia de nuestros años de gennin se dio en una tienda de juguetes y no en un campo de entrenamiento** – Tenten

**Hola Tenten** – Las cuatro mujeres

**Y Neji nissa**n – Hinata

**Hola Hinata está con los demás y Lee** – Tenten

Kiba y se acerco a Hinata venia Junto a su esposa Hanabi Hyuuga y su pequeño Hiashi, atrás de ellos Shino y su pequeño hijo de cuatro años, Chooji llego junto a los demás padres puesto su esposa decidió que darse a cuidar a su pequeña que se encontraba enferma.

Mientras que ellos solo conversaban sobre el trabajo los niños jugaban puesto que todos eran mayores de Itachi, la única bebe de su edad era Aiko la hija de los Nara y el pequeño Naruto el menor de los hijos del Kazekage pero por la distancia su amistada no era tan marcada como la de Asuma, Minato, Hizashi (hijo de Tenten y Neji), Hana (hija de Sai e Ino), Yuriko (hija de Chooji), Midori(hija de Lee) que tenían seis años, Shinji (hijo de Shino), Hiashi(hijo de Kiba y Hanabi) de cuatro años, en cuanto a Kankuro el hijo mayor del Kazekage y Karura la única Hija de Sabaku no Kankuro pues ellos tenían cinco años y seis años respectivamente.

Sasuke se alego en busca de su mujer puesto que tanto bullicio lo molestaba y sobre todo no quería que despertara a su pequeño. En cuanto todos se volvieron a reunir se dieron cuenta que los Uchiha estaban demasiado a reglados por lo que las preguntas no tardaron en llegar.

**Hinata por que luces tan bella, están festejando algo** – Temari

**No será la llegada de un nuevo Uchiha** – Tenten

**Si que celebraban **– Naruto

**Mhp** – Sasuke

**No solo salimos a cenar** - Hinata que estaba sonrojada por ser el centro de atención y por el comentario de Tenten

**A entonces que le compraran a Itachi** – Temari

Todos se separaron para comprar sus juguetes, Hinata y Sasuke optaron por comprar muchos cubos para armar, un lobo negro que media casi dos metros puesto Sasuke quedo cautivado, Hinata decidió comprarle unos muñecos de acción al igual que algunos muñecos para la hora del baño.

Sasuke vio una pequeña almohada en forma de luna, la cual compro, un oso muy tierno con ojos triste lo pido para envolver pues lo compro para su mujer, todos sus compañeros y amigos se sorprendieron por la cantidad de cosas que el Uchiha había adquirido.

Puesto que había varios repartidores de tras de ellos pues Sasuke no iba a permitir que su mujer cargara y el no lo podía hacer puesto opto por pagar por la entrega en casa. Todos caminaron juntos por un rato hasta que se tuvieron que separar puesto que cada uno iba en dirección opuesta.

Al llegar a la mansión Uchiha, Hinata fue la encargada de abrir la puerta, mientras le pedía a los partidores que dejaran las cosas en la estancia del hogar. Sasuke recostó a su hijo en su cama, bajo a la estancia puesto no quería que esos tipos miraran a su mujer, ya había tenido bastante con los tontos aldeanos y con sus pervertidos amigos.

Al bajar se dio cuenta que ya estaban todos los bolsos de compra en su estancia, saco su billetera y les dio una propina bastante generosa a los muchachos pues eran solo unos adolecentes. Al cerrar la puerta escucho a su mujer en la cocina, pues estaba prepa un poco de leche que su pequeño no tardar en pedir pues era casi once y media de la noche.

En eso el llanto del pequeño alerto a los padres de que este despertó Sasuke fue por él pues sabía que él no le gustaba estar solo y mas con la parte superior de la mansión a oscuras, cuando llego a la habitación del pequeño lo tomo en brazos y salió para encontrara a su mujer en la estancia, pequeño abrió los ojos grades al descubrir tantas cajas de juguetes, su padre lo coloco en uno de los sillones para evitar que los pies del pequeño tocaran el piso frio.

Sasuke fue en busca de las pantuflas del pequeño al llegar descubrió a su pequeño abrazando el enorme lobo negro mientras balbuceaba cosas sin entender claramente, lo sentó y coloco sus pantuflas el brillo de los ojos del Itachi era grande pero no se comparaba con la dulce mirada que le dio después de su baño, descubrió que su hijo no necesitaba ya de regalos el solo quería su atención y el día de hoy él se la otorgo.

Después de abrir cada caja y medio jugar con ellos el mejor regalo lo recibió Sasuke y fue nada más y nada menos que un abrazo y beso por parte del pequeño y una sonrisa de parte de su amada Hinata.


End file.
